phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Yut Jun Yunkers
325px |class = Hunter |species = Newman|Beasts |gender = Male |hometown = Little Wing}}Yut Jun Yunkers is a young Kasch boy found in the Crodog Region of Moatoob. He will be fought as a mini-boss in Chapter 2 Act 1 of Phantasy Star Portable 2, and then becomes an ally in chapter 4 onwards. There is a purchasable attire exactly resembling him after finishing the game called the "Yut Replica." It costs 150000 meseta. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Description "A youth of the Kasch tribe. Extremely sensitive to photons, he can perceive things about his surroundings from a faint scent or the stirring of the air. Having spent his entire life in the isolation of the Kasch village, he knows little about the outside world. His intense curiosity drives him to learn quickly, but he has difficulty communicating his knowledge to the outside his tribe." Appearance He wears a Kasch-marked shirt with fur linings near the collar and only one long sleeve at the right though he has a gauntlet with three spikes on his left arm that resembles the left arm of his first mirage blast. He also wears pants with fur linings on the knees and boots with fur linings on the ankles. He also wears a forehead strap or headband in short with Kasch markings and three yellow feathers. It is also said that he wears straps and has strange markings on his body. His hair style is streaked upwards then side-parted to the right. His signature weapon was the "Toop Nasur", which could be acquired by the Vision phone passcode "30495153." History Yut is a Kasch hybrid of newman and beast who lost his family at an early age. Ever since then, all he did was train like his brother did though he didn't understand what his brother meant by "Touching Death" (which was later known that it is only the adrenaline rush when a person wants to live) . One day, a cast dressed in white who they call "The Traveler" which is actually Vivienne from Phantasy Star Portable visits them. Vivienne said that every time Yut sees her, she would remind him of his brother. Then he finally meets up with the party including Tonnio, Liina, Emilia, and the player. Yut will be fought at this part then defeated. He was asleep until Emilia is given a bonus by Kraz because of solving the problem of the synths going haywire because of the Reol Badia. Yut will wake up shocked of the dilemma that his village was destroyed but the Kasch will build a new one at a safer place. Because of shock and despair, Emilia was convinced to to cool him down with food even though all he ate was pudding. Pudding is his favorite. After the treat, Kraz made him a mercenary of Clad 6 Little Wing. His first job as a mercenary along with Emilia and the player is to suppress the happenings in Neudaiz that was created by the subspace generator of the Shu Corporation. The party is later then saved from Ubakuradas by the Guardian Lumia Waber who suddenly joins. Trivia *His favorite food is pudding. Gallery yut.PNG yut2.PNG yut4.PNG yut1.PNG DSC07643.JPG|yut jun yunkers Category:Phantasy Star Portable 2 Characters Category:Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Characters Category:Newmans Category:Beasts